Justice
|ja_kanji = |user = Enya the Hag |namesake = Justice (tarot card) |type = Bound Stand Control-Based Stand |mangadebut = Chapter 155 Justice (2) |animedebut = Episode 40 Justice (1) |seiyuu = |destpower = D |speed = E |range = A |durability = A |precision = E |potential = E }} |Jasutisu}} is the Stand of Enya the Hag featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Justice primarily takes the appearance of a massive cloud of fog, being large enough to envelop a small cemetery. When materialized, it appears as a skeletal phantom wearing a large crown decorated with jeweled archs and a spike on top, with the clouds of fog swirling around its head and hands like a robe. The skull of Justice also lacks some teeth. It represents the Tarot Card Justice. Abilities Justice is a terrifyingly powerful Stand because of its very nature and power. Despite the ridiculous way Jotaro defeated it, its sole need of an open wound to gain control of its opponents and its quasi-invulnerability due to its fog-like structure, make it one of the most powerful Stands in the series. Fog String Puppetry: Justice's foremost power allows it to control the bodies of others through an open woundChapter 156, Justice Part 3. When someone is wounded on any part of their body (to facilitate this, Enya uses a pair of scissors to cut people), the victim's flowing blood will be absorbed into the fog and Justice then creates a perfectly clean round hole on the victim which can pierce through a sufficiently thin body part like the wrist or the tongue. Justice then sends a string of fog into the hole like thread tied to a puppet and takes control of the associated body part like a puppeteer. Enya can then make the controlled parts move as she wishes, being able to throw Polnareff to the ceilingChapter 158, Justice Part 5 or make Hol Horse shoot himself. Justice's puppetry power is so powerful it can take control of dozens of corpses and manipulate them with precision, which can result in a large band of puppets under the control of JusticeChapter 157, Justice Part 4. Despite being mere skeletons, the puppets appear as normal humans, though with deformed features and holes all over their body. Illusions: Justice can manifest incredibly realistic and detailed illusions anywhere within its range. Enya was able to generate an entire illusive city over a graveyard, with the impression of actual solid buildings that only vanished when she was defeatedChapter 160, The Lovers Part 1, and nearly killed Joseph Joestar by disguising a metal fence as their car and tricking him into jumping onto itChapter 155, Justice Part 2. Moreover it can also disguise the skeletons she takes control of as humans who can converse with others. In the OVA series, Enya also uses her mist to take the appearance of an attractive woman. Trivia * In the TV anime, Justice's left hand is a right hand, just like Enya's. Gallery Justice.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Justice_with_Enya.png|Justice and Enya justice_polnareff.png|Justice makes Polnareff its puppet Justice_polnareff_ruled.jpg|Enya preparing to exact revenge using Justice to control Polnareff justice_with_tarot.png|Justice appearing with its Tarot Card Justicezombies.png|Corpses controlled by Justice's fog Justicetown.png|The "town" is revealed to be nothing more than a graveyard disguised with Justice's fog Justice TAROT.png|Tarot card representing Justice References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands